Cross-flow fans used, for example, in indoor units of air conditioners have two disc-shaped or circular annular support plates that are disposed on both lengthwise direction ends and plural blades that extend in the lengthwise direction and are disposed between the two support plates. Additionally, there are cases where, as described in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. H05-87086, for example, a disc-shaped or circular annular intermediate plate is disposed between both support plates in order to reinforce the strength of the plural blades.